


The Queen's Last Night

by codymb15



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, Title Challenge, WWE Evolution, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codymb15/pseuds/codymb15
Summary: Charlotte Flair's final night as a top in WWE.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Queen's Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not intended for those under the age of 18. This is an original story and I make no money from having written it. This tale covers the story of Charlotte Flair’s last night as a top in WWE and exists as a pre-quel of sorts to "Bow Down to the Goddess". Please enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it shows!
> 
> Also check me on Literotica.com under the same name for more WWE ero-fan fiction!

In the world of professional wrestling, everybody dreams of being at the top. Being the best in business. That was the end goal for men and women in locker rooms across the globe. Of course in WWE, this was no different. World Wrestling Entertainment was the biggest platform to showcase wrestling, for better, or for worse. Oftentimes, despite having the most deep and diverse roster of next-level talent ever assembled, they chose to feature the same few superstars over and over. Nobody signified this more than Charlotte Flair.

Since her first day in the company, she had been treated like a huge deal. A star for the future, the next big thing. The woman who would wash away the Divas era, and inspire an entire generation of athletes with her technical prowess and awe-inspiring athleticism. Except, that hadn't really been the case.

Charlotte Flair was over-pushed. A company woman who, over the last four years, had been the definition of the word "favoritism". All of the titles, all of the big matches, no matter what, the Queen of WWE had to be involved. The worst part about it, though, was that she was nearly deserving of being treated like this world-beating Super Woman. Sure, maybe she really didn't need to always loom around the title picture, but, she was definitely the best female wrestler in the company, and deserved to be treated like it's biggest star. Unfortunately, all this success had gone to her head. 

The Queen had one of the biggest egos in all of wrestling, and the pure, unbridled confidence she exuded was what led to her becoming the alpha female of WWE in more ways than one. The hierarchy system that all of the female independent contractors lived under; some were tops, and others were bottoms. Being a domme or sub was part of the backstage culture; one way or another, women superstars always found themselves with a strap-on around their waist or inside their ass. Usually, it was the latter, especially for those who came across Charlotte. 

Over the years, Charlotte had collected her fair share of subs, hand-selecting only the finest, most dutiful sluts that the company had to offer. Since she was the best in the business, she usually was asked to help show new recruits the performance center, the facility where she'd honed her craft years ago. Of course, Charlotte often abused her authority, taking advantage of the naive trainees, and introducing them to her way of thinking. That being them on their knees, with her cock up their butt. Yes, in many ways, Charlotte Flair was the Queen. But, that all changed at Hell in a Cell 2018.

At SummerSlam a month prior, Charlotte recaptured the Smackdown Women's title. However, that momentous victory had been vastly overshadowed by Becky Lynch's attack on the Nature Girl after the match; said attack leading to a massive crowd pop for the fiery redhead who was slowly morphing into "The Man". Since the assault, Becky had become the most over person in the entire company, regardless of gender. This immense spike in popularity led to her receiving a one-on-one title match against Charlotte. Surely, this was a must-win for Becky, in terms of furthering her career, but for Charlotte, this was life or death. 

Since the arrival of Ronda Rousey, her throne had been in jeopardy. Ronda had quickly asserted herself as a top-tier butt buster, with more than her fair share of shameless bottoms frothing at the mouth for a chance to serve the Baddest Woman on the Planet. Rousey was powerful, she was legit but, worst of all, she was a threat, and since capturing the Raw belt from Alexa Bliss, the threat had only grown. 

That's why Charlotte's match against Becky was so important. Losing the match meant losing more than just the title. Ronda was on a spree of dominance, and it was unlikely for her to lose any time soon. Meanwhile, Becky was scorching hot, and could easily upstage her with the support of the fans. If Charlotte were to lose her belt while another, equally dominant top still has hers, she would no longer be viewed as the alpha of the entire company. That's why she had to win, she needed to be victorious. 

But unfortunately, luck was not on her side and she lost her title. Worst of all, she hadn't even truly been bested, with Becky only pinning Charlotte by surprise. But it didn't matter, the Queen was no more. Gone was her title and gone was her role as the backstage alpha. She looked around, staring at each and every fan who cheered and hollered in the name of her defeat. With a feeling of pure disgust, Charlotte plucked herself from the mat and slowly trudged to the back. On arrival, she was greeted by a not-so welcoming group of individuals. Becky, flanked by her favorite sluts Dana Brooke and Natalya, verbally taunted the Queen but were soundly ignored.

Charlotte walked past the disrespectful trio, continuing past the various equipment cases and stagehands, taking a right turn down a long, narrow corridor on her trek to the Women's locker room. The hallway itself was surprisingly empty, save for herself and one other person walking towards her. Ronda Rousey. Fully geared up with the red brand's strap firmly around her waist, the rowdy one walked intently toward the Queen. Butterflies filled her stomach for the first time in years. 

Anxious feelings were unfamiliar to Charlotte, given that she had been at the top since day one. But her throne was no longer hers, it belonged to Ronda. It was a frightening thought, one that persisted right up until they passed each other. Bathed in dim lighting, Ronda stopped, flashed a cheeky smile, and pointed at her belt, before walking off towards her title defense. Charlotte briefly stared, before pressing onward, towards the locker room. 

Finally arriving, Charlotte opened the door and was greeted by a mixed reaction. On one side were the taunters, those who loathed Charlotte and her superiority complex. And on the other side were her faithful servants, completely distraught with their Queen's biggest failure thus far. Just as she'd done with Becky's group, Charlotte shrugged off her naysayers and approached her locker, removing its contents and placing them on the closest bench available. Almost immediately, she was bombarded by the Riott Squad, Liv Morgan, Sarah Logan, and, of course, Ruby Riott. The trio were amongst Charlotte's most loyal whores and were willing to do anything and everything to turn her frown upside down. 

The foursome stayed quiet for several minutes, before the exuberant Liv Morgan finally piped up, "Don't let it get you down, my Queen. Becky is a cheating bitch, she didn't really beat you." 

"It doesn't fucking matter if she 'beat' me or not, she has my belt! MY TITLE! I can't be the alpha without my belt," Charlotte said, her speech filled with dismay.

"Yes you can, nobody is better than you," Ruby chimed in. "Just because you don't have a title, doesn't mean that you're not the Queen."

Sarah added in, "Yeah, forget about Ronda and Becky. Everybody knows that our Queen runs the show around here."

"You know what, you guys are right," Charlotte confirmed. "I am still the Queen, and, as always, I will bounce back and regain what is rightfully mine!"

Before her statement could really settle in, she was cut off by a familiarly thick Irish accent. The same one she'd heard several times that night already. "That's fookin' hilarious, lass! You really think yer still the alpha female?" The voice was of course Becky Lynch who, along with her entourage, had followed Charlotte to the dressing room.

"Oh, it's you, Becky? I should've noticed when my instincts flared up. They always sense when a major ass whore enters my vicinity," Charlotte snapped, referencing Becky's history of bottoming out to the Queen.

"Ahh, Charlotte! Once again with the jokes! My past don't matter. The only thing that matters is the present. And presently, I am the top woman on Smackdown. Ronnie''s the top woman on Raw. So, where does that leave you, Flair?" Becky stated as Nattie and Dana laughed in agreement. Flustered, Charlotte struggled to come up with a rebuttal, especially since Becky was right. The proof was in the pudding and without a title, it would be much harder to convince people she was the most dominant woman in the company. 

Several seconds passed, before finally, Ruby stepped in for her Queen, "Fuck off, Becky. We know you're only bothering our Queen because you want her to fuck your ass! Isn't that right? Just like old times, huh Becky?"

Picking up where her sub left off, Charlotte reinserted herself into the conversation, "Yeah, just like old times. Remember those old times, Bex?" It was obvious that Charlotte was clinging to every bit of confidence her faithfuls provided.

Blatantly playing coy, Becky stated, "I-I don't know what yer talkin' about."

Licking her lips, Charlotte waived off her slaves and bravely pressed forward until she was standing right in front of her rival. Natalya tried to speak up but was quickly silenced by the most powerful woman in the room. she took another look at the glistening leather strap around the Man's shoulder. 

"C'mon, Becky. How could you forget the one who took your butt cherry? I know you remember your first time, Bex. And your second. And third. And fourth and so on. I spent over a year making that perfect ass mine… and you loved every second of it. It doesn't matter how much you try to force yourself to forget because, at the end of the day, you and your asshole will always belong to me!"

Charlotte's words shook Becky to her core. Even when trying to regain her forced confidence, she couldn't help but think of the past; those days she'd tried so desperately to erase. Throughout her time in WWE, Becky had never been a full-blown top. It was a well-known fact, one that she even accepted. Even lately, throughout her rise, she'd been subjected to a few assfuckings, most of which came from Ronda. But, she'd refused to break. Not like how she had in the past. Because in the past, she wasn't a top or a switch, but an anal-addicted bottom, belonging solely to Charlotte Flair. 

At the time, Becky was happy with her position, so long as she only belonged to Charlotte and nobody else. But, after winning the Smackdown Women's title at Backlash 2016, she began to try her hand at topping other superstars and became surprisingly successful. Though she'd only managed to collect a few loyals, Becky Lynch had become a relatively respected name in the back. Someone that the lower carders and unaffiliated bottoms could go to to get their asses filled quickly and easily. But deep inside, she would always be a bottom. No passing of time could make her forget the feeling of being stretched out; impaled on a real woman's cock. Dominated and made to feel like her only purpose in life was to serve.

"No… no no no! I'm the champ! I AM THE MAN, and as the Man already said, she couldn't give a bollock about the past." Becky said with much delusion. Now that Charlotte had the upper hand in this argument, coming up with a response was easy. Unfortunately, she was cut off by Natalya, who arrogantly defied the Queen in support of her precious Irish Lass Kicker. 

"You know what, Charlotte? Why don't you just get out of here? Take you and your skanks, and leave the Man's locker room."

"Wow. You're awfully bold, Nattie. Anyways, I would leave, but I have a feeling that the Man doesn't want me to. Noooo, Becky, you want me to stay don't you?" The question seemed to fall on deaf ears. Although she desperately wanted to assault Charlotte and prove to everyone there that she had changed, she couldn't bring herself to do it. 

Taking the silence as a means to continue, Charlotte verbally pushed forward, "Yeah, you don't want me to leave, Bex. But, luckily, I know what you do want. You want nothing more than to bend over and give that sweet sweet Irish ass to its rightful owner." The rest of the locker room looked on in shock at the disrespect being displayed. Watching Becky take all of this verbal abuse was an unfamiliar sight to them. Though she wasn't the toughest around, lately she usually acted as if she was. The constant "oohs" and "ahhs" from the onlookers were extremely distracting, which led to each of them being forced out of the locker room by the Queen, going as far as to even shoo out their respective entourages in the process.

With all the bustle and unnecessary noise removed, Charlotte spoke again, this time clearly and directly, "Listen, Bex. Nobody knows you like I do, and trust me, I know what you want. It's written, no… tattooed all over your face. You know that deep down, you'll only be able to fight it off for so long. We're all alone now, it's just you and me. Now fucking tell me! Tell me how badly that ass needs fucked!" 

After a brief hesitation, Becky backed herself into the locker area, and turned around, before stating, "If yer gonna bum me, ya need to make it fast. I don't want ol' Ronnie showin' up and seeing me like that. Not with the likes of you," No matter how hard she tried, the temptation was too much to overcome, too much to ignore. Becky knew that agreeing with her former domme would result in a mind-numbing orgasm, something only an idiot would keep themselves from experiencing. 

Smiling from cheek to cheek, Charlotte approached her favorite piece of ass and gave it a hard slap, "Now, why is that? You shouldn't be ashamed of embracing your true self, Bex."

"I'm not a bottom anymore, Char. And I never will be again."

"Sure you aren't," Charlotte sarcastically agreed, before delivering another swift strike, this one with even more force behind it. Sending shivers down the spine of the Smackdown Women's champ. Charlotte continued to paddle Becky's round butt, taking the extra time to grope and fondle it in between each smack. Each time her hand made contact, Becky moaned and purred. 

In all honesty, Charlotte had accumulated several hours in positions like this over the years; it was one of her favorites. Becky had such a great booty and she loved giving it the attention it deserved. But, it was agreed that this anal-reaming would have to be quick and snappy. So, Charlotte grabbed a handful of that fiery red hair and dragged Becky over to the nearest bench, bending her over the metal seat. Charlotte pulled the thin fabric of Becky's bodysuit style ring gear to the side, pseudo-revealing both of her glorious holes, each of which was still hidden by a tiny, baby-blue thong. That was pushed to the side as well, leaving only her femininity, in all of its bare magnificence. It was more than obvious that she was indeed, no man. 

Yes, Becky Lynch was all woman, something that was made even clearer by the sheer amount of moisture emanating from her tantalizing pussy. Her starving core had soaked the front of what was likely an expensive pair of underwear and had begun to slip down her fishnet-covered thighs. But, that was not the prize that Charlotte had been seeking. Of course, that was the Man's tight asshole, which appeared to be relatively unused but, in reality, had many, many miles on it. Something the Nature Girl knew all too well. 

"So, Bex, am I gonna dive straight in or do you want me to stretch it out first?"

"Don't worry about stretchin' my arse out, I think we both know I can take it." Becky replied, still hoping to hurry things along before another top caught wind of the proceedings. Charlotte nodded, quickly scrambling to fetch a strap-on from her locker across the room. she swiftly removed her purple trunks and replaced them with the dildo harness. Without any further adieu, she lined the tip up with Becky's waiting hole and gently forced it in. 

The Lass Kicker shrieked in pain; taking a cock without any sort of lubricant was a rarity for anyone, let alone someone who spent most of their time topping others. So, of course, taking even an inch of cock was painful, and it only got worse as Charlotte steadily pushed forward. 

Gradually, her asshole began to stretch and accept the cock, leisurely decreasing the discomfort being felt. With over half of that long rod buried inside of her, Becky began to feel tiny inklings of pleasure, just a sample of the ecstasy she was destined to experience later on. Fortunately, her slutty hole was more than familiar with the size and shape of the toy Charlotte was currently using. 

Naturally, Charlotte had a large selection of tools her bitches loved to play with. But, you never forget your first strap-on. It was Charlotte's favorite; she'd taken so many butt cherries with it, Becky's included. Since she always carried it in her luggage anyway, it was only natural that it be used for this momentous occasion.

Yes, this was a rather significant happening for both women, but honestly, it was Becky's moment. This was the first time in months that she had truly bottomed out. Ronda had taken her ass recently, but that was from a bet. Sure, she enjoyed it, but there was nothing like submitting, and it was already showing its effect. In just a matter of moments, Becky's ravening crevice had fully adjusted to the length and girth it had been given and was beginning to accept even more. Seeing this, Charlotte thrust forward even harder, taking her target's hips into her grasp for leverage. With one final heave, those round cheeks came in contact with Charlotte's muscular thighs; she was finally filled to the brim

"Oh God, Becky, you're such a whore you know that? How long has it been since you've been fucked raw like this? And you took it so easily!" Charlotte teased, returning her attention to kneading at that hefty booty. 

"I'm… not… a whore," Becky stated delusionally, panting hard from the intense pleasure that was beginning to surface. "I'm… the… OH MY FOOKIN' GOD". The Smackdown champ tried her damndest to finish her statement but didn't have the strength to do so. Not after Charlotte retracted, only to quickly slam back into that fuckhole with every ounce of her strength, causing the redhead's meaty lower half to jiggle uncontrollably. Any pain had washed away and all that remained was pure, intemperate satisfaction. 

"You're what, Becky? I already told you what you are! No matter what 'the Man' tried to convince everyone. You will always be a whore. MY WHORE! You're mine Bex, and just like I said, You. Always. Will. Be." To add emphasis to each statement, Flair thrust forward, each pierce intensely jolting the smaller girl forward. What really put Becky under were the renunciations; the friction from each creating just enough heat to drive her mad. Either that or the gradual building of speed as her asshole continued to stretch. Further and further it expanded and in doing so, allowed Charlotte to go faster. A pace that she wasn't too familiar with. 

Around the locker room, Charlotte was known for her considerable lack of passion when it came to butt-fucking. Usually, she would get by using the least amount of energy possible. She had topped so many asses over the years; it was still fun, but the thrill of fucking the same butts, over and over didn't resonate well with her. But for Miss Lynch, Charlotte was more than willing to put her heart into every injection. 

The combination of speed and force being used would be more than enough to make the shameless switch cum hard, but she wanted to make it last. With her being a respected champion, it was unlikely that she would have the chance to get filled again by the Queen anytime soon, so enjoying the experience had become a top priority. Even though they'd both agreed to make this encounter finish as quickly as possible. But, like any helpless anal slut would, Becky was thinking with her ass, instead of her head. The same ass that was being savagely pummeled by the tall blonde Amazoness that was Ric Flair's daughter. In and out her cock slid, tauntingly exiting that hole, only to refill it within the same second. The erotic sounds of slapping flesh filling the empty dressing quarters with each devastating thrust. 

Eventually, Becky began to scream out in joy, completely ignorant to any potential eavesdroppers that may have stood just beyond the door. But, she didn't care, she was lost in bliss. she'd felt good, even great, throughout her recent anal reamings, but nothing compared to submitting to Charlotte. Despite all of her denying, Becky knew that her holes belonged to the Queen, and no matter what, nobody knew how to fuck her like the Nature Girl. 

After all of her tough talk about being the champ, a changed woman, here she was, in the same position from years ago. Back to square one. Where it all started; with Charlotte Flair's strap-on cock up her ass. Following backless claims of being a full-fledged top, Bex couldn't help but shriek from the pleasure and soon, she would have to beg to cum. Naturally, after this much bliss, cumming would be inevitable. Unfortunately, Becky waited too long, and her body started to beg for her. Her now well-stretched asshole clamped down hard and just as she was about to cum, Charlotte abruptly withdrew her dick, forcing the Man to edge it out after coming so close to a sweet release. Teasingly slapping each bubbly booty cheek, the Queen smirked before asking, "Oh Bex, you weren't about to cum, were you?"

Catching her breath, Becky responded, "No… no I was only gettin' started, lass." She assured, wiping the flowing sweat from her brow before continuing, "You should know… better than anyone. It takes a lot for the… the Man to… c-come around. It's been so long, I doubt you…even…still have what it takes." Without the cock-lust clouding her mind, Becky continued the tough gal gimmick she'd previously portrayed. Sadly, she was only fooling herself. 

"You're so delusional," Charlotte replied. "I've made you cum more times than I can count, so I think we both know when it's gonna happen. You're just too proud to admit it."

Finally recovered, Becky turned around, looking the North Carolina native dead in her eyes as she stated, "I wasn't gonna cum! To be honest with ya, ya weren't even close to bringin' the Man down! Not. Even. Clo- AHHH FOOK!!!" Seeing through the thinly veiled character Becky was portraying, Charlotte slammed her dick back into the redhead's deepest depths, forcing her to return to slut-mode. Almost immediately, that back passage closed up again, picking up on the approaching orgasm. It was only temporary, however, as the powerful blonde once again removed her cock after only a few thrusts, as if to prove a point of some sort. 

"See? You just did it again. You were gonna cum, Bex, just tell the truth!" Charlotte demanded, stroking her now glistening cock as she did so. But, Becky couldn't come up with a solid excuse, so she simply stayed silent. To her, it was the only option she had. Either that or admit that she was going to cum so soon after they had started. 

Charlotte wasn't usually one to force her subs to beg for their release. In all honesty, she was relatively relaxed when it came to being a domme. She didn't force slavery upon those who were loyal to her. It was a mutual relationship; they wanted their asses fucked, and she had a cock to give. But, here and now, she was trying her best to get Becky to break. The Queen wanted desperately to see a glimpse of the old Becky Lynch. The Becky that would pray for every orgasm and give thanks for having received it. 

"Silent, huh? What, 'the Man' can't come up with another witty, delusional remark? I thought you were better than that, Becky!" With a shout of the Lass Kicker's name, Charlotte once again went rubber balls-deep into that provocative orifice, but this time, she stayed as submerged as possible, pulling Becky upright to give herself leverage before pumping in and out. That cock flowed with skillful precision, purposefully hitting different spots all throughout her backdoor. Spreading out the pleasure to ensure that the Smackdown Women's champion was fully pleased. All the while, Charlotte groped her perky, natural tits through the purple and silver ring gear that encased them. Becky began to shake and tremble. Her toned body writhed in Charlotte's strong embrace, and it was obvious to both that not only was an orgasm rapidly approaching, but it was severely unavoidable. Try as she might, Lynch was far past her tipping point and there was no going back. The Queen was well aware of the incoming deliverance and gave the redhead the go-ahead to let it all out. 

"Cum for me, Bex," She whispered into her ear before yelling with a deep rasp, "Fucking cum, Becky! You know how much I love to make you cum! You know I love the face you make when you let it all go! How much it gets me off to make you pop! Please, Becky! Cum! Cum! FUCKING CUM!!!"

"I'm- AAAAHHHHH! I'M GONNA- FOOOOK I'M CUUMMMMIIINNN'!!!!" Becky screamed as that thick cock continued to pound her ass. Feeling that gloriously tattered hole constrict again, Becky's mouth dropped and her eyes rolled upward as she became overwhelmed with orgasmic bliss. 

The climax hit her fast and hard. The cum leaked out of her aching pussy and dripped onto the bench that she knelt on. It was intense but it wasn't enough to put her down, plus the speed at which it came and went allowed her to quickly trek toward another. After a few more moments, Becky was hit with another sharp orgasm, this one more powerful than the last. But just as the dopamine was about to release, the door to the locker room creaked open, ruining her second orgasm entirely. 

"Wow, Becky, you sure know how to celebrate a win, huh?" They heard a familiar voice speak from behind them. Simultaneously, they turned around and saw Ronda Rousey, with the Raw Women's title still proudly displayed around her waist. "Just a shame you couldn't wait until my match was over; I mean, you had to give up your lovely little bitch hole to this loser?" 

Annoyed by her fellow domme's snarky comment, Charlotte responded with some sass of her own, "Loser? Have you forgotten that I'm the alpha around here?"

Ronda broke out into laughter, completely amused by her rival's bold claim to the top spot. "You, the alpha? As far as I'm concerned, to be the alpha, you have to have this!" She exclaimed while pointing at her belt. "And the only other titleholder, has a dick in her ass. By default, that makes me the alpha and you just another placeholder top, here only to give the weakest sluts an anal fix!" The room went completely silent, save for the whispered moans of the blue brand's top star. After thinking long and hard, Charlotte came up with a rebuttal, finally unsheathing her cock in the process. 

"If I'm so weak, then how did I just make the Smackdown Women's champion cum twice?" Charlotte asked, trying anything she could to look strong in front of Rousey. 

Coming down from her orgasm, Becky chimed in, completely undermining her fellow Horsewoman in the process, "the Man may have come around, but you can bet yer arse I am far from broken, lass." Once again, Ronda began to chuckle loudly. 

"Wow, Flair, you really did a number on this one, huh? Very impressive," She complimented sarcastically. 

"Yeah, like you could do any better. I doubt you could even make Her cum!" Charlotte taunted.

"Lightwork. Of course, it's up to you, Lynch. You ready for round two, whore?" Ronda asked. Becky, trying her best to keep up the facade, attempted to stand but was quickly forced down to one knee. From said knee, she answered the challenge that had been laid down. 

"Ronnie, you know the Man is always up fer a challenge. The question is, do ya have what it takes to give her what she wants?" Becky replied, her left knee still firmly planted on the tile below. Having heard her answer, Ronda simply gave an overconfident smirk and pressed forward, taking off her MMA gloves as she did so. She walked straight to her locker, unzipped her bag, fished around, and pulled out a jet-black leather harness, tauntingly waving it about before placing it to the side. Next, she removed a matching black silicone dildo. The thing was, it was much larger than the one Charlotte was currently using. Twelve inches long, three inches wide. Guaranteed to wreck any and all holes that dare challenge it. It was a monster of modern technology and, subsequently, caused a large lump to gather in Becky's throat. This was not the same strap-on Ronda had used on her before, that one being more the size of the average phallus. Both Charlotte and Becky stood completely silent, too thrown off by Rousey's W.M.D. to utter a single word. She knew it was up to herself to break the tension, so, that's exactly what she did. 

"What's wrong, Man? Queen, you're lost for words, too? C'mon guys, I'm the alpha for a reason!" She declared while removing her boots and tossing them aside. The footwear was followed by her lower extremities, both of which were then placed into the same bag she'd previously rummaged through. Becky tried her best to mount a comeback, but her constant stuttering made it an impossible task. 

Just the sight of that massive cock, now displayed in front of the Baddest Woman's crotch made Becky's poor, recovering asshole quiver. Never before had she taken such a monstrosity, but that's not to say, she wasn't willing to. Since she'd laid eyes on it, her inner bottom was drooling with anticipation, eager to be stretched to an uncharted limit. Rousey, who returned to the others, laid a blanket down before taking a seat on it, smirking all the while. 

Using her fingers to beckon her fellow titleholder, Ronda demanded, "Bring that ass over here, Lynch." The Man obliged, rising to her feet and scurrying over to the Raw champ. Before she could fully make her way, though, Ronda assured her that a piece of her attire was missing and it would need to be replaced before they could continue. 

"First, go grab that, and put it on!" Ronda ordered, pointing at the Smackdown Women's title that had long been dropped by its owner. "I want you to really feel the shame you bring to that title! I need you to look down at that belt, ass filled, and know that a glorified cocksleeve should neverhold something with such prestige." This mission didn't come without some denial and Becky made sure to reveal how she felt about such directions. 

"Yer buggered in the head if ya think I'll let ya bum me wit my belt on!" She assured, boldly. But, as always, Ronda Rousey wasn't willing to take no for an answer.

"I can either fuck you with the belt on now, or it can happen in front the entire locker room. It's your choice," Ronda informed, bluntly. Undeniably, her fixation with plowing Becky whilst she wore her belt was all part of her plan to undermine Charlotte. To prove to the Queen that there was, in fact, a new alpha in town. In reality, it made little to no difference. But in her mind, fucking Becky like this made her the superior woman. Of course, Becky was still hoping to save face. She was a champion, after all, and no matter how many times she bottomed out, non-alpha females would have no choice but to show respect. But getting fucked with the belt on in front of everyone, there'd be no coming back from that. So, without any further hesitation, Becky walked over to her title, picked it up, and strapped in on. Now wearing her proper uniform, Lynch walked over to her challenger and straddled her.

Ronda took that massive cock in her hand and prepared for the violation. Becky prepared as well, using all of her strength to rip the seam on the lower part of her gear, giving the Raw champion much easier access to her thirsting backdoor. But, much to her surprise, after the long-awaited entry, she realized that ol' Ronnie had impaled her folds instead. The clueless switch immediately screamed out in pain as Rousey began a verbal attack to pair with her physical one.

"Surprised, Becky?" She asked, grinning wickedly. "Well, you shouldn't be. Everyone knows that that whore hole you call an asshole currently belongs 'Egotrip Jones' over there. So, I figured I would take this ripe, unloved pussy of yours and make it mine before I take your 'bum', too. How does that sound, lass? That way every part of ya will be mine!" Ronda said, mocking Becky's Irish accent as she slowly pushed forward, easing in the first few inches of her python. Easing it in, however, did not make it any easier for Becky to take. Being stabbed by that monster was pure agony and, unlike her asshole, her pussy wasn't trained to accommodate such a size. She felt as though her pussy was being torn apart, the kind of irritation that spread throughout her entire body. It didn't help that she hadn't even been lubed up for the biggest cock of her life. But, Ronda didn't care and continued to shove more and more up that suffering slot. All the while, Becky continued her shrill clamoring. 

Looking onward, Charlotte crossed her arms in dismay. Never, in all the times she'd bottomed out, had she heard Becky make such awful sounds. Not just from her either; more than a fair share of women had their go with the Man's holes, and they'd never caused this much distress.

"Are you okay, Bex?" Charlotte asked, more than a hint of concern evident by her tone of voice. Which was to be expected. After all the two, at one point, were the best of friends. "You need to relax, Rousey. She's never taken something even remotely that large into her pussy before. You're gonna end up really hurting her"

"I think you're the one that needs to relax, backseat top. I'm the alpha here, which means I know what I'm doing!" Ronda replied, continuing to shove her dick up that tight crevice. And clearly, she was right. After several minutes of excruciating yelling, Becky finally began to quiet down. This, of course, was after taking only half its size, but, it was unlikely her vagina would ever be able to accommodate the full length and girth anyway. So, Ronda pulled her pelvis back, allowing roughly three or four inches to uproot, before slamming back inside. Over and over again this process was repeated, until the now muffled, pain-filled whimpers became subtle, erotic moans. Becky was a whore, after all; it was only a matter of time before the suffering had subsided, leaving only the vast amount of pleasure that beast could cause. Jolting in and out of her like a piston, stretching her cunt beyond complete repair. But somehow, despite the obscene expansion, her moans only grew louder. Louder, until they filled the room and bounced off of each wall like a lewd echo. The prestigious strap around her waist bobbled about, slowly becoming covered in the sweat that poured from her face and dropped down. She was, indeed, a disgrace to the belt.

Already feeling upstaged, Charlotte crossed her arms and took a seat on an empty bench. Coincidentally, the same bench she'd just topped Becky on. "You think that's going to impress the Queen? I've had that slut screaming in joy louder on a high weight, high reps day!" She confirmed arrogantly. 

Ronda smirked before increasing her pace slightly, "I don't have to impress you, idiot. I have to impress the Man. And by not only the sound of her, but the concern you showed a few minutes ago, I must be doing a damn good job. Isn't that right, Bex?" Ronda cockily referred to the Smackdown Women's champ, knowing full well that "Bex" was Charlotte's nickname for her. Anything to get under the Queen's apparently very thin skin, seeing as her look turned into a glare the moment she heard it. 

"Y-y-yeah… damn right you are," Becky confirmed. "Yer makin' the Man… feel like a… a… a fookin' champion. Keep it- OHHH FOOK- keep it comin', Ronnie. Keep fookin' my dirty pit! Please, please, please!"

"Oh, so you don't want me to stop, Bex? You want me to keep going?" Ronda asked redundantly, peering right through Charlotte as she did. 

"Fook no! You better keep… keep-OHHHH GOD YESSSS!!!!" Becky attempted to finish her statement but was cut off by a drastic increase in velocity. Though it was unlikely that her snatch would ever be the same again, Becky really didn't care. She was in a state of bliss. Something about being stretched this way made her pussy leak and as it grew wetter and wetter, it allowed Ronda to thrust harder and harder. Faster and faster until soon, Becky had even begun to take more of that cock than previously believed to be safe. Yes, she was well past the recommended amount, though one could say, the few inches she had before would be far too much for an average person. Becky Lynch, however, was far from average. 

Even now, as a perennial switch, she was still a top-tier slut when she let her freak flag fly. But every time those seven or eight inches hammered inside of her, scrambling her insides in the process, she slipped further and further into the past. The mentality of a pure bottom began to fill her consciousness. The mindset of the Man, WWE's most popular act, began to fade and the steampunk loving, goggle-wearing, full bottom Becky began to rear her familiar mug. This was evident most of all when she finally took the entirety of Rousey's cock. 

"Oh God, Bex, you took all of it? What a whore!" Ronda taunted, causing Irish superslut's face to turn as red as her hair. Sure, it made her blush but Becky took it as a compliment, even though she's been called a whore several times that night already. Taking all twelve inches officially proved it to be true and Becky wasted no time affirming it herself. After all, she was far too lost to stop herself now. 

"God damn right I'm a whore! I'm a disgustin' whore who's in love wit yer giant… giant fookin' cock! But MMMM SHIT I need more! I need to feel it in my arse. That's where I want it! Please, Ronnie… Mistress Ronnie! Please, bum my slutty arse!" Becky begged over and over, like the shameless sub that she was. It had been a very, very long time since she went this far, but it was all the more proof that Ronda was the true alpha of WWE. 

"You want it in your butt?" Ronda asked, huskily. "Up that slutty fuckhole, huh? I already fucking told you! I makin' this fucking pussy mine first! So until I hear it come from your mouth, that whore hole will not be fed!" Ronda intensely pounded that cunt, wildly bucking her hips while using her hands to unveil Becky's small but natural and perky tits. Monday Night Raw's top star grabbed two handfuls of those glorious breasts, squeezing hard before brilliantly slapping each one, over and over. Her technique was unparalleled; the stinging pain from her tits mixed with the maximum pleasure from her snatch brought Becky awfully close to her third orgasm of the night. But she valiantly held on, knowing full well that the true reward lied in cumming from her ass. 

Still waiting to hear those lovely words, Ronda continued on, "I can't hear you, Becky! Do you want it in your butt or not? I know you do, so just say it! Say that this pussy is mine! Say it belongs to me, so I can destroy that ass the way it deserves! Say it! Say it! Say it! SAAAAYYYY ITTTTTT!!!"

"IT'S YERS!!" Becky screamed, causing a look of sheer disappointment to shoot across Charlotte's face. "IT'S YER FOOKIN' PUSSY!! YER CUNT!! YOU OWN IIITTTTTTT!!!" Without any warning, Ronda made good on her promise, removing her cock, only to reinsert it into the other hole. Immediately noticeable was Becky's super submissive side, which couldn't have been more on display. From the sigh of relief, she let out after the entry to the fact at least half of the dick slipped right in, without even an ounce of pain to her precious bum. Sure, it had been used earlier in the night, but, Becky's asshole was well beyond tattered before her earlier encounter. Normally, she was a closet slut, a bottom in denial but, when her ass was filled, she didn't even care. Something so menial was of no importance. The only things that mattered were the cock up her butt, how good it felt, and how she was gonna beg to cum. Right now, her supreme focus was definitely on the second. 

She'd never taken such a huge cock in her ass, so the size and shape was definitely having an effect on her. The Man had long lost control, but now, it was as if she was under a hypnotic spell, cast by the bewitching domme currently reaming her out. More and more cock was swallowed by her whore hole and, unlike her pussy, her ass easily stretched to accommodate the change. Becky's hole was well-trained and her anal ring expanded widely. It was pure pleasure for the two involved but for Charlotte, it was horror at its finest. 

The Queen, the woman who'd laid claim to that same butt for years and years, watched as inch after inch disappeared into the never-ending abyss that Becky's ass had become. Swallowed up, only to be seen if the Baddest Woman on the Planet allowed it. Charlotte had never observed another woman fucking Becky so closely before. Her Becky. The friend she'd come to care deeply for, even after all of their history. To be honest, it was a mixed reaction that boiled inside of her. One of hate and jealousy directed solely toward Ronda Rousey. But, it was a mixed reaction for a reason, meaning that some part of her, no matter how small, was enjoying this. How couldn't she? Becky was hot and had an ultra-hot booty. So seeing an attractive woman, with an attractive body being pleasured to the fullest, was definitely arousing. The mere concept of being filled to the brim, appearing to be in pain but truly experiencing the exact opposite, was an interesting one to our mighty Queen. 

Despite how full Becky had already been, more continued to enter and never, throughout it all, did she beg for it to stop. If anything she gave the sultry invitation to continue by holding her meaty cheeks apart, the ultimate sign of submission. No sir, she wanted nothing more than for this to last forever. But eventually, the ass pounding had to begin and that would only happen the moment she was stuffed beyond capacity. Much to nobody's surprise, the two soon came together, meeting at the thighs and informing all three women that for the second time that night, "the Man" Becky Lynch had taken the entirety of a cock up her slutty butt. The only difference here was that this time, it was almost double the size. In more ways than one, this was the absolute burial of the Man.

Sure, Becky could still be the Man and walk and talk with the swagger that the fans loved. But it would only work in front of the fans. Taking all of Ronda's cock was a lifetime achievement for her. She was believed to be well past her limits but, despite all of this, she wore a face that wondered if what she had was enough. Becky was no longer the Man, and if she was being honest, she didn't want to be. Somewhere along the way, she'd made the terrible mistake of forgetting her calling in life, that being a cocksleeve for more dominant women. It was only a matter of time before she uttered the words that would change her life forever. 

"Ahhh, ahhhhh, my God please start fookin' me Mistress Ronnie! I've been a good gal. The Man has done everything ya asked. I've earned it! I've earned my reward!" Becky pleaded, adorably. Having heard these words, Charlotte knew she'd lost the battle. Yes, you could argue she was at a disadvantage from the start, but in the WWE, you didn't make excuses when it came to being a domme. You either won or lost and after regaining her mentality earlier, the Queen had hit rock-bottom. She'd lost everything; her belt, her spot on the card, the alpha female title. Even what proved to be a major constant in her life, was gone. Before the ass fucking had even started, Charlotte knew that Becky's hole was no longer hers and it was only a matter of time until it was confirmed. She was completely dejected, a feeling that only grew as she looked down to notice that her own snatch was sopping wet. Charlotte crossed her legs, keeping her soaking bud a secret from Ronda, who would surely find some way to work such a menial thing against her. Unfortunately for her, the Raw Women's champ had already taken notice. 

"Trying to hide your wet cunt eh, Flair?" Ronda smugly asked, causing the Queen's face to turn bright red. "You know, you've got nothing to be ashamed of, hun! Getting turned on by your superior and alpha female is basic human nature. Especially when your alpha is the baddest fucking alpha on the planet!" With her last statement, she finally began to move her hips, officially starting the butt fucking after what felt like ages of idle waiting.

Charlotte, still trying her best to keep her egotistical mindset intact, sassily snapped back with authority, "It had nothing to do with you, skank! The only way you could get me off is if you were bent over, waiting for a real woman's cock. No, no it had nothing to do with you. It was merely how hot Becky looks when her asshole's being stretched. It happens to me everytime, especially when I'm the one doing the stretching."

"Is that so?" Ronda asked. "Then why were you so dry when I came in? I mean, you may have been a bit damp, but, look at you! You're fucking leaking everywhere!" Ronda pointed out, referring to the small puddle that had formed underneath the bench where Charlotte sat, the Queen blushing even harder when she realized that it had likely been there the whole time. She stayed silent, unable to come up with another good retort. Ronda, however, had the momentum and used it to continue to bury the Nature Girl. 

"Listen, Charlotte, you should save yourself the trouble and just bend over now. Mmmm yeah, just bend over and wait your turn! Like I said, there's nothing to be ashamed of! I'm the alpha and you are not. Just look at Becky. She was informed that her holes would be my holes. And that's just the way it is! So you can go on, sitting on some imaginary throne, pretending to be the Queen. But eventually, you'll realize that your Queendom has no loyal subjects! Because, one by one, even your most faithful bitches will come running to me, until you have no choice but join them. Grovelling on equal footing with the ones who used to serve you." Charlotte stayed completely quiet. After such a powerful statement, and Becky's deafening cries of pleasure and passion, she couldn't think of any way to come back. Ronda may have not won the war quite yet, but the battle had unquestionably been hers.

"Just bend over now, lass!" Becky added, throwing in much more than her two cents. "If ya know what's best for ya, y-you'll give yer arse up! 'Cause there's not… nothing better than takin' it up yer bum!" 

"Yeah, Flair, really let that sink in. No matter what you do, no matter who you top, you're only hurting yourself. Going on, continuing this futile conflict with me only furthers to fuel your hopeless delusion of grandeur. You can tell yourself, 'I'm the Queen of WWE, I can bounce back, just like I always have'. But I'm unlike anything that's ever hit this company before. I'm faster than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm tougher than you, and I pound sluts way, way harder than you do. I'm legit! You may not realize it yet, but your holes already belong to me. You're just delaying the inevitable. Even you know, that deep down, you'll only be able to fight it off for so long. Listen to Becky; Your precious 'Bex'; your soulmate!"

That penultimate line was the one that really stung the most. It was nearly identical to the line she'd used to bring Becky out of her shell. And here was her fiercest foe, by some mysterious power, using the same zinger on her. It rattled throughout her mind as she continued to look on in stunned silence, watching as her former slut fell deeper and deeper into the grasp of another woman. Staring intently as inches at a time disappeared, only to reappear seconds later like a magician's ace trick. A real crowd popper, one might say! 

Becky certainly popped hard like the mark she was. Even though she couldn't see it happening, she could absolutely feel it. Naturally, she could hear it as well; the sounds of their respective flesh mingling together were quite erotic in their own right. The constant pounding had left her ragged little hole in an irreversible state. It would never be the same again, and that was probably only a bad thing in one sense. That being that regular-sized cocks would likely no longer properly satisfy her. 

The length of the cock meant it hit the deepest, unexplored depths of the BadLass' anal cavern. The width, of course, implied that it smacked against every spot possible on every entry and its matched exit. Becky wanted so desperately to cum, but refused to let herself ruin what she'd hope to be endless pleasure. That, and she'd basically been broken by Ronda, meaning that cumming before being instructed to could only lead to bad, unmentionable punishment. So, she powered on, forcing herself to stay strong despite losing feeling in her lower half. Yes, from the waist down, Becky had gone completely numb, a side effect from having your nerve endings on the receiving end of a constant attack. For Becky Lynch, it was only a small price to pay for the greatest joy she'd ever felt. 

Though she wished that this moment could never end, Becky knew that cumming was an inevitable, unavoidable experience and if she didn't act now, her body would act for her. Sure enough, as that thick tool scraped along her anal walls, she could feel it coming. It started small and, like one of her big babyface comebacks, slowly built itself until it dominated her consciousness. As with any orgasm, as it grew closer, it became harder to fight off and soon, poor, pathetic Becky Lynch had no choice but to call it a day and beg for her release.

"Ahhhhh… oh fook! Oh fook! Mistress Ronnie! Please let me cum! I-I can't hold it off much- SHIT! I'm so close! I'm so God damn close and I can't hold it back for long! I'm beggin' ya! Please, let me cum!" Becky shamelessly pleaded, only to get a response in return as opposed to the sole thing she wanted. 

"You want to cum, bitch? You dare request A release when I've yet to finish having my way with you?" Ronda asked, locked in a complete focus on her dominant persona. "If you want to cum, then you need to make it happen yourself! I'm not gonna do it for you, slut. Go ahead! Bounce those fucking jelly cheeks on my cock and make yourself cum!" With that, the Rowdy one ceased all movement entirely. She stayed motionless, waiting for her charge to begin. 

Sure enough, Becky began to impale herself, grinding up a down all twelve inches, one by one. Slowly at first, building up a consistent rhythm before increasing her pace. Within seconds, the weak champion was feverishly fucking herself, using Ronda's dick like the stable, immotile object it was. Now that she was in control, it wouldn't be long until she came, especially when that cock hit the same spot every time. Over and over and over. Ripping that already worn out hole to shreds.

The constant pressure down there had the two conscious women wondering if Becky's ass would ever close again. But, just like everything else, that didn't matter. If anything, the Man would likely be proud of a never-ending gape, as it would prove just how much of a slut that she was. Now, at this moment, she realized that's all she ever should be. A cheap, two-dollar slut, who's only ounce of worth was in her asshole and how much she could stuff inside it. Becky never wanted to go back to being a top, or even a switch. Violently throwing her gorgeous butt down, her mind went completely blank, save for basic motor functions like breathing and, of course, fucking her own ass. Just like that, she was tossed off the edge, sent plummeting down a rabbit hole of infinite bliss.

A massive wave of pleasure crashed inside of her, knocking out her senses all at once. Her eyes rolled back once and for all as the cum squirted out of her pussy, splattering all over the Rowdy one. When they both thought it was over, Lynch was hit with a second wave, this time rocketing back as another steady stream of cum came shooting out like a non- linear fountain. Ronda reached over, unstrapping the Smackdown Women's title from Becky's waist and laying it in front of her, all in one fell swoop. The cum continued to spray, but the majority of it now seemed to target her belt, shamefully coating her most prized possession with layer upon layer of her own cum. Disgracing what just earlier, was the biggest achievement of her career. Becky shuddered and convulsed about as the cum continued to flow. 

"That's right you fuckin' whore! Cum all over your belt! Drench it! Show us all how much of a disgrace it is for you to be the champion! Show Flair how weak She is for having lost to you! Cum like the little buttslut you are!" Ronda demanded as the last few cumshots flew from Becky's cunt, further staining the gold. Ironically, as Becky collapsed into an unconscious heap, the title shone brighter than ever, sparkling with never-before-seen luminescence. 

Ronda slowly removed her dick, pulling back ever-slightly before allowing it to slip out with an emphatic pop. As expected, Becky's hole was stretched open like a crater, left in a state of complete and utter devastation. Charlotte's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of it; the size of that gape bigger than any other she'd seen up close. Worst of all though, it was triple the size of the biggest gape she could remember causing. Walking over to take a closer look, Charlotte dropped to one knee, examining the Man's hollow cavern very meticulously. Unfortunately, this was her biggest mistake. Ronda, still sporting that gigantic member, waved it about, droplets of the anal juices that coated it flying every which way. Many of which landed on the Queen. 

"You're observing that hole awfully close, Flair. Still waiting for your turn? As you can see, my schedule is open right now, so feel free to bend over whenever you like!" 

Charlotte grunted, playing her usual, snooty character as well as she could, "Yeah, right. You know, you only did better than me because that strap-on is so much bigger than the one I was using." 

Ronda snickered, amused by Charlotte's vain justifications, "Yeah, yeah. They say excuses are like an asshole, Flair. Everybody's got one. No matter what you try to convince yourself, you are inferior to me and you know what…" She paused, getting right in Charlotte's face. The Queen caught off guard by her rival's brashness, stood motionless, hardly even reacting to the monster cock violently stabbing her thigh. She looked down, deep into the eyes of the shorter woman, and got nothing but a cold stare and a vindictive smile in return. 

Grinning wildly, Ronda finally finished her statement, "You always will be!"

"You'll see! You and the rest of them! Soon enough, you'll all bow before the Queen!" Charlotte assured. Despite her arrogance, it was obvious that even she didn't believe in herself. The obnoxious confidence she'd been known and vilified for was not present, instead replaced by a tone filled with worry and anxiety. 

"You know who you sound like, Flair?" Ronda asked, with Charlotte putting on an inquisitive face in return. "You sound like Becky Lynch! The words you say tell a different story than what's in your head. Though you said that you'll get back on top, you'll be bottoming to me soon enough," Ronda said, heading towards her locker and removing her wrestling top in favor of a black tank top from her bag. As she pulled out the rest of her outfit, she looked down at her cock, still laminated in Becky's cream. Not wanting to go to waste, she offered it to the only other conscious woman in the room, as a last-ditch effort to make the Queen hers, once and for all. 

"Hey, Flair? You should know as well as anyone, that cleaning off your own cock is a real shame. I mean, all that soap and water, for what? Any domme should have an inferior slave on call, ready to clean it for her. Ain't that right?" 

"Right." Charlotte agreed, nodding her head and failing to realize what she was walking into. 

"Right. I'm glad that we agree, because, seeing as you're the only one available, I say that you're just the woman to do it. What d'ya think?" Ronda asked, easing closer towards Charlotte again.

"Hell no! I already told you, I'm the alpha here! I'm going to prove it! I'm the best in that ring and I'm the best back here!" Charlotte was fumed and understandably so. It was an unspoken rule that dommes didn't try to force other dommes to submit. Usually, it was okay to jokingly ask them to bend over or submit in any other way. But generally, topping another domme had to happen naturally. Whether that be betting their own ass and losing, or willingly giving it up themselves, there had to be a mutual agreement that the one bottoming out either wanted to or couldn't avoid, getting topped. Which is what made Ronda Rousey's next actions all the more shocking.

"Listen, bitch, I'm done playing your games!" She informed, Charlotte gasping at the sheer amount of impudence being shown. "Pay attention! I said I was going to top you and that's exactly what I'm going to do! I tried to make it easy on you; give you a choice. But you chose wrong! The great Charlotte Flair just couldn't get off her high horse. So now, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Get over here and clean my fucking cock off now!"

Dismayed, Charlotte responded with her trademark arrogance, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!" Internally, she was both surprised and elated to see that her spunk and vigor had returned. 

"I'm talking to you, cunt! I'm the alpha and you abelow me. That means you do what I say, when I say it! So I'll give you the same ultimatum I gave the Bex-ploder over there! We can do this now, while nobody is around. Or, we can do this in front of everyone, with each of them taking turns in your hole after I'm done with you!" 

Charlotte immediately felt her heart drop and her asshole quiver. It was as if all the life had been sucked out and replaced with dread and sorrow. Ronda had deployed a cheap tactic, one she knew Charlotte would be unable to counter. No amount of willpower was enough to fight against every domme's worst nightmare: "the full locker room gangbang". Now she would have no choice but to submit now. Or would she?

Scrambling to think of anything to save herself, Charlotte suggested a wager, the only way she was getting out of this sticky situation with her mind intact, "Wait… wait, ok? Let's not be rash. You have to give me a chance to prove myself. We'll have a match! Me versus anybody of your choosing on the Smackdown roster. Then, if I lose, then you get my ass?" Unfortunately, Rousey wasn't having any of it.

"I don't have to give you shit, Flair! And I'm not making a bet with you. Maybe if I was on Smackdown, that would be an option. But I'm not, therefore I'd have to rely on one of you B-Show bitches, and that is not something I'm willing to do. Not when I've got you in the palm of my hand, right now. Now, I'll tell you one more time: get on your knees, and suck my cock!" There was no other way. In order to avoid endless humiliation, Charlotte Flair dropped to her knees and wrapped her full lips around that slick rod. 

Well, the head anyway, as no mouth was experienced enough to take even half of Ronda's monster. Immediately she was hit by a ripple of uniquely satisfying flavors. It had been a long while since she'd tasted Becky's amazing ass and this was the first time that taste was mixed with that of a thick cock. She was blown away by the palatability and naturally, as it began to disappear, she wanted more. So, she bobbed her head down further, going ever so slowly to enjoy every ounce of the juices from Becky's shit-pipe. That was until she made it roughly a third of the way down; the size was far too much for her and she began to choke and gag. 

Ronda laughed maniacally before patting the multiple time champ on the head condescendingly as she watched the saliva fall from her mouth, flowing down and glazing her ample chest. The same chest that Ronda soon revealed, tearing off Charlotte's mostly-purple gear and allowing her massively enhanced tits to flop out. Much like the rest of their clothes, the gear top found its way onto the floor. Unhappy with Ronda ripping her gear, Charlotte growled but was unable to do anything else. Doing more would result in punishment and that meant "the full locker room gangbang", something Charlotte was desperate to avoid. Because even after bottoming out to Ronda, she would still be able to bounce back and regain her throne. Alexa Bliss was once the biggest slut around but had since become the only true top outside Ronda and Charlotte on the main roster. If Alexa could do it, then Charlotte believed it would be a piece of cake. 

Her task was made much more difficult, however, when Ronda began to move her hips, shoving as much of that cock as she could down Charlotte's tiny gullet. If she was choking before, now she was gagging. Mere moments away from complete asphyxiation. Luckily, Rousey was extremely adept when it came to skull-fucking, so she knew exactly when to stop, allow her charge to briefly regroup before starting again. By now, the taste of Becky's backdoor was long gone, so this was purely for Ronda's enjoyment and Charlotte's humiliation. For the Queen, that's exactly what it was. 

Though this was her first time sucking a female's cock, she was far from an inexperienced blowjob artist. Having so many failed heterosexual relationships came with very few perks, one of them being the learning curve that came from being with multiple partners. Unlike anybody else in the back, except for her father, Charlotte had been married and divorced twice already in her young life, both of which came before her wrestling career took off. Both relationships ended in disaster, but both contributed to her learning her way around a cock. Granted, it had been quite some time since she last sucked one, but from the skill at which she puckered her lips and wrapped her tongue around it, you would've thought she never stopped. But after all, it was humiliating, so she never really went all out. Putting in just enough effort to make sure that the cock was clean; nothing more, nothing less. Something Ronda noticed as she removed her cock, allowing the spit to string from Charlotte's lip in the process. 

"Okay, bitch, you know what time it is!" She assumed, snapping her fingers and pointing demandingly. "Face down, ass up, over there!" She pointed, with Charlotte leisurely obeying. Through gritted teeth, the proud warrior wiped her jaw, knelt down, removed her boots, pressed her face on the dirty floor, and stuck her ass in the air. It was the first time she'd ever found herself in this position, even when taking into account opposite-sex encounters. Flair was always on top, always in control. Now, after suffering a crushing defeat earlier in the night, she would take her biggest loss of all. The loss of her highly sought after anal cherry. Many had dreamed of topping the Nature Girl, the best of the best. Ronda was about to make a lifetime achievement, a real bucket list item, for sure. Charlotte heard a loud smack and a stinging pain obsessively followed behind, causing the powerful blonde to shriek in agony, only to seethe with rage when the affliction subsided. That rage was replaced by more pain as another, more powerful slap struck her backside, causing that toned ass to ripple. With glee in her eyes, bent down, pulled those dense cheeks apart, and dived in. 

Much to Charlotte's surprise, it wasn't a cock that tried to invade her asshole. Though it was something cold and wet, however. She was definitely expecting Ronda to be a heartless bitch and force her to take an ass stuffing without any form of lubrication. That wasn't the case, and even though it still kind of hurt her, taking just her tongue, for the time being, was a huge relief. 

The Rowdy one made sure to use all of her spit to that hole, lathering it up ingeniously. Despite Charlotte's expectations, Ronda never had any intention of forcing in her cock raw. Because causing her pain would make it less likely that she would enjoy it. Sure, she could take her ass, but that could only get her so far. What Rousey really wanted was to break Charlotte, once and for all, and turn her into a faithful servant. To solidify herself as the most dominant woman WWE had ever and would ever see. 

Unfortunately, that would take a lot of work, but she was more than willing to put in the time if it meant topping the face of WWE's Women's division. When it came to women's wrestling, Charlotte was unmatched, so conquering her would be well worth the effort. Effort that would definitely have to be there, considering how tight her asshole was. Several minutes of passionate rimming had ensued and even still, when Ronda tried to push her tongue inside, it was swiftly ejected like a VHS tape. She was the Queen, after all, so anal immaturity of this level was to be expected. 

Ronda Rousey, never backing down from a challenge, smacked those fit cheeks one more time before yelling, "Hold it open, cunt!". Not wanting to receive any further punishment, Charlotte hurried to comply. With the new ease of access, the Raw Women's champ was able to swirl her tongue around that wet hole with a little more force; up and down and all around that forbidden cavity until finally, finally, the tiniest of openings was made. Ronda took her chance in spades, slipping her appendage inside and attacking accordingly. Munching away at what Rowdy hoped would soon be a fuckhole with everything she had. 

All the while, Charlotte Flair found it increasingly harder to suppress the urge moan. Moan, like an asswhore; something that wasn't. But the brief and subtle pain that she'd initially felt was long gone, and the joy of backdoor stimulation that was previously unfamiliar was becoming progressively more pleasant. Progressively more marvelous until soon, the smallest, most adorable little pip of a moan pushed past the gritted teeth and out, for the world to hear. Specifically though, for mistress Ronnie to hear and boy, oh boy, did she assure her blonde contemporary that she heard it, loud and clear. 

Pulling her tongue out, Ronda cocked her head and teased, "Flair, Flair, Flair! It didn't take long did it? You love having this suuuuper tight ass of yours being played with don't 'cha?"

"H..hell no!" Charlotte aggressively assured as another moan escaped with the increasingly heavy breaths she was letting out. She felt her slippery tongue sloshing around in her backdoor and with each spot it tickled, another teeny squeak followed. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, and sweat laboriously leaked from her pores. As her famous blonde locks started to stick to her face, it became far harder to believe her own denial. But she had to hold on, for her namesake and to regain her throne. 

So, getting her mind back on track, Charlotte pushed any of the pleasure she was feeling out of her consciousness. Ronda briefly wondered why the moaning stopped, but soon realized that Charlotte Flair was indeed an admirable foe. Despite her best efforts, Charlotte had matched her every step of the way. The situation was dire; she would need to pull out the biggest of big guns to destroy the Queen for good. So, after a succinct reflection, Ronda stood up and returned to her locker. She removed the harness and attached dildo and threw them into the back. Moments later, she revisited her bag of special toys, pulling out a different strapon and harness and putting it on as Charlotte looked on in confusion. 

Her bewilderment stemmed from the new toy's size; it being significantly smaller than the previous one. But a deeper inspection would have informed her that this toy was much deadlier. While the first toy was all about size and girth, made for stretching, this one was designed to deliver on massive amounts of stimulation. It boasted a rather unrealistic looking composition, with little ridges scattered along all eight inches of the pink silicon phallus. Ronda also removed a miniature remote, with a rather basic control panel consisting of only a switch and a small dial. 

Returning to her prey and setting the controller to the side, Ronda informed, "This, Queenie, is my special, special friend. You see, broken-in house pets like Becky, always love the twelve incher. It takes their already stretched butts and stretches even further. But, I'm afraid that wouldn't work for you. So, I've pulled something far more appropriate for your first time. That's right, Flair! Your first time! Take a deep breath and before you know it, you'll be begging me to keep going."

"Fuck you!" Charlotte snapped, still unable to cope with the unavoidable loss of her anal cherry.

"No, fuck you!" Ronda replied, spitting on her pristine, well-washed cock. "Fuck you, Flair, that's what I'm about to do." Well aware of the extreme pain she was about to endure, Charlotte bit down hard on her bottom lip. Just as she did so, Ronda aligned the tip with her entrance and slowly forced it in. Charlotte's wails echoed throughout the empty locker room. Just like that, her butt cherry was gone. 

Losing it was just as painful as it looked and though she would never forgive Ronda for making her bottom out, she was so glad that the Rowdy one decided a different dildo to break her in with. Not that she was being broken in, or anything. That would involve enjoyment, something that certainly wasn't present here. Barely the tip had squeezed its way into her backdoor and yet, she screamed bloody murder. You'd think that somebody would've heard her but, apparently, she just wasn't that lucky. Because if somebody, anybody would've came in, she could've asked for help. Hopefully, they could've tried to stand up to Ronda and all her transgressions. It definitely made Charlotte regret sending out her Riott Squad sluts earlier. They were the most loyal of slaves; they would've helped her.

But, as she continued to howl, Charlotte realized that she had nobody to blame but herself. If she would've just gone home or fucked one of her regulars, then she wouldn't be in this position. She would still be an anal prude; her ass being a prize, yet to be obtained. Her own ego had gotten the better of her and in doing so, that prize was taken by the one woman who was a threat to her throne. She challenged Ronda to outdo her and succeeded in giving her rival the platform necessary to grow the confidence to prove herself and display the fierce dominance that one could only obtain from conquering the world of Mixed Martial Arts. 

This was the lowest point of her life, a fact that became more evident as inch after inch disappeared into her gently expanding crevice. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the worst of her brutal torture had subsided, with it now resembling an intense ache. Hearing the cries begin to fade, Ronda picked up the pace of the graphic defiling. Before she knew it, Charlotte's backdoor had taken the entirety of her rod's relatively modest size, making a hat trick on the night. 

"Jesus Christ, Flair! I never pegged you for one, but you're a huge buttslut! Taking all of it? On your first time? And my God, you don't even have the type of ass that's built for that kind of thing. I guess they were right all along! You really are genetically superior, aren't ya, Nature Gal?" Ronda teased, making sure to throw some laughs in between each sarcastic remark. It continued to bury Charlotte's rapidly decaying self-esteem. 

If her self-esteem was dead, then the reception occurred the moment Ronda pulled out, only to powerfully slam back in. Rousey turned this into rhythm; slowly retracting her hips and followed through with sharp, lightning-fast thrusts. But still, the screaming had returned, proving once again how untrained Char's asshole was. Ronda pushed through, the veteran domme calling upon her wealth of knowledge to know that sooner, rather than later, Charlotte would adapt and overcome the blistering irritation. So she pressed on, repeating the pattern that was currently doing the trick as well as possible.

Sure enough, after several minutes of agonizing repetition, the obnoxious howling cooled down to a muffled grunting. Sensing the relaxation of her target, Ronda pulled out completely, testing the limits of a gape still in the early stages of development. It was unimpressive, but still, it was obvious that the hole before her wasn't the same hole it'd been twenty minutes ago. With the rimming and the fucking up to this point, it was beginning to adjust to the foreign interference. An amazing sign and for good reason. Since her butt was starting to learn, when Ronda re-entered, the resistance was significantly weaker. In fact, there was no resistance at all. 

Charlotte's expanding rectum easily took the length of the cock and even allowed it to flow swiftly inside of it. Which, in turn, allowed the domineering mistress to pound that little butt with everything she had, sacrificing velocity for devastating pumps. One after another, each occurring several torturing seconds before the other. With her ass in the air, Ronda had the perfect angle to hip deepest, darkest parts of that unexplored cavern. And that's exactly what she did, turning her attention upward thrusts as bumps on the phallus rubbed against her anal walls. Scraping and grating the inside of that ass until it happened! The gritted teeth were gone and in their disappearance came a long, firm moan from the so-called "Queen of WWE". At long last, Charlotte had given up on herself.

The body that she'd work so hard to craft, so much time and effort into crafting all those muscles. Most importantly, the blood, sweat, and tears she'd lost when shaping her mind to become the ultimate domme. All at once, Charlotte turned on herself, mind, body, and soul. The Queen of WWE, alpha of main roster territory for the last three years, moaned with a dick up her previously virgin ass. The speed at which the pain had begun to settle was already suspicious enough, but to hear a blatant sound of pleasure so soon after told the "hole" story. Not even Charlotte could deny it herself. She could play coy, or act like it didn't matter as if her ego would ever allow her to admit it anyway. But, whether she acknowledged it or not, Charlotte Flair was enjoying anal sex and Ronda Rousey knew that now was the time to turn up the heat. 

Ignoring the moan, the alpha reached for the tiny remote she'd set aside and asked, "Ah, you feel that, Flair?" She asked, before delivering another punishing blow, sending shockwaves rippling across the taut skin on her ass. "Feel how it's all nice and soft now?" Too embarrassed to answer, the former Queen stayed completely silent, allowing the beating on her tight sphincter to continue. 

"Since it's like that now, that means you're ready for this," she said, hitting the button on the controller. Ronda then turned her attention to the dial, spinning it to the right ever so slightly. Immediately, Charlotte could feel what was only a small speck of pleasure be ramped up tenfold. That cock, which to her shame she was already beginning to enjoy, started to vibrate. 

More than a few moans slipped out while the California native was idle, but once she began moving again, they became completely uncontrollable. Deafening as her screams of suffering had been earlier. They seemed to appear in cadence with alpha's movements. One slow and steady pump followed several rapid-fire ones and of course, her dick flowed in and out with so much succession. 

Ronda personally loved her view. The sight of her fiercest rivals booty stretching around her cock. Perilously clinging to it with each motion. She loved the sight! But what she loved, even more, was hearing the moans. Each groan and whimper was music to her ears. Most importantly though, they meant that she was closer than ever to breaking the only other bitch who could oppose her. The moment Charlotte submitted, nobody could stop her reign as the alpha. She would rule with an iron fist until she retired and even then, maybe she would still rule. If a wannabe top came up from NXT with high expectations, then they would immediately be forced to the Rowdy way of thinking. It was a bleak reality for the tops of WWE's future and as Ronda grabbed for the remote once again, it would almost certainly come to fruition. 

Turning the dial once more, Rousey picked up her own intensity as well. She was ready to put the poor, hopeless Queen out of her misery. After all, that once undeniably tough spirit that she'd been known for was merely hanging by a thread, just waiting to be plucked. By turning the to max power, she did exactly that. 

Shockwaves of pleasure attacked Charlotte, causing her toned muscles to go limp. Everything was leading up to this moment. The pleasure was becoming too much for her to bear. Her pussy dripped and dripped and dripped, covering the floor below them. This was more than enough evidence to prove that she was enjoying her ass fucking. But man, was "enjoying" a massive understatement. If she was being honest with herself, then she fucking loved being plowed. The feeling of having her little hole stretched. The humiliation she felt. The heat from the vibrations. The friction created by the back and forth motions. But the best, most intense excitement came from giving herself up. 

Internally, every time that cock penetrated her backdoor, she graciously thanked it. Every time it emulated an exit, she begged it to stay. Anal sex had been everything that her bitches had always said it was. Everything Becky always said it was. The amount of pleasure was almost unfathomable; if this wasn't her first time, she would've cum a long time ago. But even then, somewhat subconsciously, she knew that she couldn't. Charlotte hadn't been allowed and even though she wanted so badly to release, she didn't dare cum without permission. 

It was this thought that made her realize that she was now an anal slut. Even worse, a bottom. She was loving cock in her ass as if she was a back passage pro. And you know what? She didn't care. It was her own stupid arrogance that had gotten herself in this position in the first place. She felt as though she deserved this; to be exposed as the buttslut that fate said she should be. Metaphorically speaking, Charlotte tossed her crown to the side and spat on her throne. The title of alpha no longer mattered. At this moment, the only goal bogging her mind was to cum and cum soon because waiting wasn't something she was keen on. God, she hated having to wait. It almost stirred up remorse for all the sluts that had to wait for a signal in the past. But she couldn't forever and before long, it hit her like ten tons of bricks. 

Mind blank, pupils dilated, Charlotte Flair came and came hard with a dick up her ass. Something she'd sworn against for most of her adult life was something she never wanted to live without again. She collapsed onto the floor, that tool falling out in the process. She was at a loss for words; the pleasure that'd been building swelled even further and burst open, throttling every sensory receptor she had. In reality, it was far from a powerful orgasm but, for a first timer, it was a magical experience. Of course, Ronda Rousey had mixed feelings. 

She had made her rival cum, but she didn't get to hear her beg for it. She was unsure if she had really broken the Queen and that was a problem because Charlotte was still the best female wrestler in the company. It was obvious she'd soon regain the SmackDown belt from Becky and in doing so, would go on another power trip, preaching about a throne that didn't belong to her. Fortunately for Ronda, that wasn't the case at all. 

After coming back to her senses so soon, Charlotte realized that her orgasm was nothing but a weak one. There was far more to experience; she was desperate for more. Breathing heavily, Charlotte complimented, "Thank… thank you… Mistress." A stark, toothy grin shot across the face of WWE's one and only alpha female. She had won. The ongoing war to see who was the best was done and over with. Her rule was unopposed; no other pure tops remained on the active roster. The only other domme worth scoffing at was puny little Alexa Bliss, someone Ronda was certain would be bottoming out sooner than later given her history. 

"No, Char, thank you. You'll make a fine bitch, once we smooth out those edges. Just keep in mind that going forward, you will be severely punished for cumming without my permission. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress. I understand com...completely. Thanks for being so… forgiving."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, wake up Becky and get your shit together. You two are travelling with me tonight!" Ronda demanded as she headed towards her locker. Charlotte gleefully smiled at her new owner, eager to start her life as a shamelessly addicted bottom.


End file.
